Pandamonium
General information= Pandamonium is episode 13b of Season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary HJ5 accept a contract that is too good to be true from an eccentric businessman named Panda Pete, who wants to spread Kawaii to the world. Main * G * Love * Angel * Music * Baby * Rudie * R.O.D. Major Minor * Panda Pete Plot Quotes Rudie: The Panda in Pants HQ. Music: Sorry, Pizzas on Pogos who? Music: It's like he wants to take over the world. Panda Pete: I want to take over the world! Love: I’ve come to the conclusion that Panda Pete suffers from mesocortical limbic mediation crosswiring. Music: In real words? Love: The desire for cute things has mutated into an obsession. G: Panda Pete, whatever you're doing, stop doing it! Panda Pete: It's not what you think. Love: You're using a kawaii wave magnification atomiser on Baby to concentrate her kawaii to form pure kawaiium. Panda Pete: Oh, okay, it is what you think. Panda Pete: I must name you. Kawaii Monster: Yum yum. Panda Pete: I was thinking Percival, but whatever. Music: What is it? Love: It's a mutable exo-dimensional hexad. Angel: Is that just a way to say big blobby thing? Love (annoyed): If you want, we'll call it a big blobby thing. Trivia * What G says about Pandas being dangerous is true, if angered, a Panda can be quite aggressive and since they are a bear, very strong for their size. Goofs * When Panda Pete produces the contract, it's already got Rudie's signature, but as they haven't accepted the job offer, Rudie would not have signed it until he got HJ5's approval to do so. Nor has it been handed to him to sign during this scene. * There are only five Kikis in HJ5's house, but six of them appear to carry Baby away. |-| Gallery= Screenshots RR_WontGuessPM.png|You won’t even guess where I am taking you. B_JBbuffetPM.png|An all you can eat jellybean buffet? LnoBlindfoldPM.png|Somewhere we don’t have to wear these ridiculous blindfolds? RudieRecklessIdeaPM.png|Rudie insisted on R.O.D. wearing a blindfold too, RODbfSeePM.png|but it doesn’t work on mechanoids with eyescreens. RRwereHerePM.png|We’re here, RRreadyBeAmazedPM.png|are you ready to be amazed? AparkPM.png|Why are we looking at a park? RudieConfused02PM.png|Rudie is confused, he didn’t expect a park to be there. RODoverThere01PM.png|R.O.D. pointing out they should be looking in the opposite direction. HJ5nextTimePM.png|Rudie is always surprising them wrong. 45impressedPM.png|Most of HJ5 is impressed, Music isn’t. MpizzasOnPogosWhoPM.png|Pizzas on Pogos who? ApandasInPantsPM.png|Pandas in pants, the best kawaii fashion label there is. BbestKawaiiToysEverPM.png|They also make the best kawaii toys ever. RRappointmentPM.png|We’ve got an appointment with Panda Pete. MwhoIsPandaPetePM.png|Music doesn’t recognise the name Panda Pete, she’s never heard of him. ElevatorGroupPM.png|Everyone in the elevator. MusicWhatPM.png|Music asks what the company does ScreenAnswerQuestionPM.png|and the video screen answers her. SuspiciousMusic01PM.png|Music suspects Panda Pete has a plan to take over the world. PandaArmyPM.png|That would explain his army of robotic toy pandas. PIPcomingPM.png|Pandas in Pants are coming for you! BabySeesPandaPM.png|Baby sees a Panda. BabyNoPandaHuggingPM.png|Baby, don’t try to hug the Panda! GpandaDangerPM.png|G telling Baby that Pandas can be dangerous. PandaPeteScaryPM.png|Panda Pete acting creepy and scary. EveryoneMildlySuspiciousPM.png|They are uncertain why Panda Pete is temporarily not so friendly…… PresentingKikiPM.png|Our newest Panda in Pants, Kiki! KikiCuteReactionPM.png|Kiki is so cute! ResistanceIsFutilePM.png|Panda Pete having another creepy scary moment. PandaPeteEmbarrased01PM.png|Panda Pete suddenly realizing he’s acting too much like a cliched villian. LunacySuspicionsPM.png|Is Panda Pete a little crazily unbalanced? LoveExplaining02PM.png|I’ve come to the conclusion that Panda Pete suffers from mesocortical limbic mediation crosswiring. MinRealWords.png|In real words? Lobsession02PM.png|The desire for cute things has mutated into an obsession. 45concernedPM.png|Baby is impressed by the science equipment, the others are concerned. LAwonderingPM.png|Love and Angel looking at the very big energy collector. PandaPeteWhatKawaiiPM.png|Hey dude, what makes something kawaii? BallTimePM.png|I think that all the time, BnotDudePartPM.png|but not with the dude part. IncredulousLove01PM.png|Love surprised that Panda Pete is going to attempt to isolate and concentrate a fictional element for extraction purposes. PandaPeteSayMorePM.png|Need I say more? Myes02PM.png|Yes. ImpulsiveBabyPM.png|Music thinks Baby should not accept the job offer so quickly. PandaPeteScaryCreepyPM.png|Panda Pete being scarycreepy again. PandaPeteEmbarrased02PM.png|After the experiment fails, Panda Pete realises he had an audience for his momentary mental breakdown. GroupUncertainPM.png|They are wondering how much sanity Panda Pete has remaining…… KikisForHJ5PM.png|Kiki gifts for everyone. BabyWantsKiki02PM.png|Baby wants a Kiki. GroupThankYouPM.png|Thanking Panda Pete for the adorable gifts. ScanningBabyKPM.png|Distracted by the Kiki gifts, they don’t notice Panda Pete scan them as they walk past. KikisActivatingPM.png|Kikis being remotely activated. BabyHelmetPM.png|Baby not thinking about why Panda Pete asked her to wear this helmet, and she really should be asking why….. GstopNowPM.png|Whatever you’re doing, stop doing it! LoveExamineWMAhelmet01PM.png|Love inspecting the wave magnification atomiser helmet. LoveExposition02PM.png|Love explaining what the helmet does, LoveExposition03PM.png|it makes kawaiium. KawaiiMonsterPM.png|Kawaiium Monster. MwhatIsIt02PM.png|What is it? LexoDPM.png|It's a mutable exo-dimensional hexad. AbigBlobPM.png|Is that just a way to say big blobby thing? SNannoyedLovePM.png| If you want, we'll call it a big blobby thing. GLAMsurprisedKMMPM.png|The kawaii monster surprised the girls by morphing into a bunny. PandaPeteQuakeBeforeKawaiiPM.png|Panda Pete is happy that the Kawaii Monster will eat the world! AngelAngry02PM.png|Angel is angry with Panda Pete for being so insanely foolish. MworkThisOut01PM.png|Music pointing out Panda Pete has always been a lunatic. AngryLove05PM.png|Love about to prove the unstoppable Kawaii Monster is no match for her scientific genius. LoveSmartSmugWinner02PM.png|Love being a lot intellectually superior right now. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2